


Beltaine Rites - Of New

by Priestess of Old (thewrittenfae)



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Beltaine Rites, F/M, Genderbending, Outdoor Sex, Reincarnations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Priestess%20of%20Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saundra and Willa agree to give their cover a Beltaine that mirrors those that were celebrated in the past, down to Saundra taking a gender changing potion so she may play the Horned God to Willa’s Maiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beltaine Rites - Of New

Saundra fidgeted a little nervously as she ran her hand down the taut, well muscled chest that she currently had. She’d admired men on and off through her life, enjoyed feeling them under her fingers, but truth be told had never thought it’d feel this weird to be on the male side of things. The body was pleasing enough, or well she hoped that it would be for Willa. 

This was Willa’s first Beltaine since learning she was a witch, since the hints that she might be Vivian had started to trickle through. Saundra wanted it special, wanted it right. And the Coven they were part of had wanted a Beltaine as old. So that’s exactly what the two had decided to give them. Beltaine as Saundra had known it all those years ago. Only she wouldn’t let just anyone play the Horned God to Willa’s playing the Maiden. No. Jealousy flared at the thought of anyone else having her Willa. So she’d crafted a potion that would grant her a male body, in all its potency, for this night. 

“Saundra, Willa’s ready. Are y-,” the pause had Saundra turn and arch a brow. “Wow. You make one hell of a dude,” Cassie murmured blue eyes flickered over the new form. 

Reaching, Saundra picked up the mask and settled it over her eyes. It was hard for her to even think of herself as a man, despite what she could see in the mirror. “Thanks. Tie this for me?” The cadence of her voice was lower, more rumbly and she kind of liked it. 

Cassie moved up behind Saundra and took the ties, securing it around Saundra’s face. “Sure. You really went all out for tonight.” 

“Eyes up here, Cas.” Saundra’s lips quirked and she motioned up with her finger, well aware that Cassie’s eyes had traveled low to check out the thick, well endowed member between Saundra’s legs. Everything had been mirrored, down the the gauzy, barely there material that did nothing to cover the bodies of those with roles. Truth be told, Saundra had been a little surprised Willa had agreed after Saundra had explained what happened before they were allowed to disappear into the orchard. 

Tonight there would be no woods. The spacious backyard behind their shops had been decorated for the festivities, and there had been dinner before the sun went down. It gave them time to talk, laugh, and enjoy the night with those they had invited before spiriting off in their respective roles. After the little skit the two had worked on, Willa would give chase to the orchard and Saundra would follow. There, they’d be one in a way only this potion would allow them to be. 

The snap of fingers in front of her face caused Saundra to jerk and blink, noticing that Cassie stood with her hands on her hips. “You’re not listening. Are you ready?”

“Yes. Sorry.” Saundra turned toward the door, “Lead the way, Cas.” 

With a sway of her hips, Cassie led Saundra out of the room and down the stairs. Everything had been planned so Willa wouldn’t get a peek at Saundra before they were on stage together. “The whole Coven is excited for this, you know. Having a real, back in the day kind of celebration.” 

Her lips inched up just a little. “It was a big deal back in the day. Just remember, have fun once we’re gone. And no touching the shops.” 

“Oh, we promise. We’ll be good, stick to the backyard, bathroom, and kitchen.” Cassie grinned over her shoulder at Saundra. “And you two have fun with this delectable body.” 

The flash of teeth is stark against the darkness as they slip out into the backyard. “Careful. Willa can be a jealous little thing.” 

Laughing at that, Cassie waved her hand, “You know I mean nothin’ by it. You two were made for each other. Now go, she’s in place.” 

Saundra’s eyes flickered over to Willa across the yard, ready to start and step onto the small stage they’d created. The moon was near full tonight, illuminating all her pale skin under the sheer dress that had been made special for tonight. The chill in the air was kept at bay in the confines of the backyard, the area spelled to both keep sound dampened so neighbors wouldn’t here but also to keep the warmth so people could enjoy the night freely. Even so, Saundra caught the shiver that slid down Willa’s spine before she started towards the stage. 

“This is a time of celebration.” Willa’s voice rang clear, quieting the gathered coven. “We mark the beginning of the planting season, with food, drink, and celebration.” Slowly, Willa took the two steps onto the stage before pausing. “The earth is starting to turn green where once there was white and brown.” 

Saundra moved up the first step, smiling softly at the woman who would have held her attention even if she hadn’t been nearly bare. “The snows melt and the sun strengthens the land once more, warming it so that it may take life, nurture the seeds that have been and the seeds that are to be sewn.” Once she’d made it on stage, Willa mirrored her in the steps to reach center. “There are still many seeds yet to be planted, my Lady.” 

Willa’s lips quirked in a smile, though her eyes flickered down along the body in front of her and the way it darkened her eyes caused Saundra to shiver. “And they will need much warmth and tending, my Lord.” With one last lingering glance, she turned her head to the audience for a moment. “But while a seed may be planted, I can only do so much. It takes a joining to see that it grows.” 

“And the sun, my energy, can only help when it has the guidence to do so. Energy without form, can do little of naught.” Saundra shifted to bow, green eyes never glancing at the audience as Willa’s had, instead favoring to stay on her beloved. “Will you accept my offering and guide the energy?”  
Turning back to Saundra, Willa dipped her head. The red hair on her head was curled and the movement slipped some off her shoulder to cascade down her back. “I will accept your offering, my Lord. Do you accept mine to be that form?” She paused for a moment, having reached the end of her scripted light, but then with a flash of darkness through her eyes followed it with, “Will you plant your seed so that beauty can grow?” 

Saundra shuddered at the addition, and at the darkness that she’d caught behind those eyes. “I will, my Lady. I offer all that I am to you, to fill you so that you may guide everything as it should be.” Even to Saundra’s ears her voice was huskier, darker. She barely heard the crowd anymore, barely remembered that it was there. 

“Then so the Rite will begin, my Lord.” With a wicked, playful smirk, Willa slipped towards her end of the stage and off it. “But you must catch me first!” And with that she took off, a streak of pale flesh in the moonlight towards the orchard. 

Chuckling, Saundra finally turned towards the crowd. “We ask that you spend this night celebrating with us. Please enjoy what has been offered, and what yet is to be offered as the night progresses.” 

A round of cheers followed her as she took off from the stage to follow the path Willa had taken, feet carrying her swiftly and legs adding power for all the muscle. She already knew that this would be a good night, and anticipation flowed through her. The only thing she didn’t get, was how men really ran with this hard length between their legs, because it was slowing her down and damn distracting. 

The chase, to a point, had been planned out as well. But only the end location, which was prepared with blankets and pillows for the two, as Saundra had no intention of going back inside once they were settled and Willa was pinned. 

For as small as the orchard was, not being able to see Willa anywhere brought a smile to Saundra’s features as she slowed and tried to choose the best way to go in order to hunt for her Maiden. A faint laugh gave Saundra purpose though, choosing the route for her and she bolted in the direction the laugh had come.

She hadn’t taken more than a couple strides before the laughter came from the near opposite direction, causing Saundra to skid to a halt for a second to try and get her bearings again. “I didn’t think we were supposed to use magic, my Dove.” Weaving magic into her words, Saundra was confident that wherever Willa was hiding, she’d hear the words. 

“I thought all was fair in hunting and magic, my Sunflower?” Willa’s voice came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, and it made Saundra wonder why she had taught her that trick in the first place. “I can’t make it too easy on you before you catch me,” teasing lit her voice though a snap from a branch caused Willa to gasp a little. “I want to see a sheen on that muscled body of yours,” she finished as she bolted from her spot. 

The flash of pale flesh under the moonlight had Saundra move before she even had a chance respond with words, as much as it was fun to chase she really wanted to catch Willa and explore how this new body would fit with her. “I have no doubt that before this night is over you will see this new body of mine with a well earned sheen.” 

Willa only laughed and veered left down a row of the cherry trees. “Before you catch me, Sunflower!” Once spoken, she slipped behind another tree and disappeared from view. 

There was nothing Saundra could really do once Willa disappeared, except still a little and try to catch her breath. “You’re doing a good job of making sure I have one,” she called into the darkness. Invisibility, another trick Saundra had taught Willa. And another one she never expected to be used against her. 

The orchard fell silent and Saundra moved slowly among the trees, all the while her ears strained for any hint of which direction Willa might be. Though, for all she knew Willa had decided to still and watch from a tree. Her eyes close and she pushes with her magic, letting it slide out around her and hunt for Willa’s magic. 

“Hey!” Willa flickered into view at the end of the row Saundra currently stood in. 

Smirking, Saundra bolted towards her. “If you can use magic, I can too, my dove.” 

Willa jerked and weaved through the different rows of trees, a bright sound trailed in her wake. “I shall have to play better at this game then.” 

Almost. Saundra’s hand reached out and tried to grip Willa, but only came away with her dress. The gasp from her now bare Maiden sent a shiver down Saundra’s spine, hardening the length that continued to bounce awkwardly around without anything to contain it. “Or just give into the inevitable,” Saundra purred. The tone sounded weird coming from a male throat, darker and almost more menacing, but with all the promise Saundra meant it to have. 

“Never!” Laughing, Willa pushed herself to move faster. Though in the end it wasn’t speed that gave her an advantage, no, it was the lithe body that turned near on a dime around a tree and started to go the opposite direction. 

Saundra slid as she tried to turn, and the move dropped her to a knee for a second before she regained her balance. All of it cost her time, but she kept Willa in her sights before she took off again. Weaving a couple rows to the side, Saundra smiled when she heard a confused sound from her Maiden. Not being able to see Saundra, for non-magical reasons, she hoped would earn her a little more distance. 

Slipping between the trees once Saundra was confident she’d gained the space, she grinned and slipped an arm around Willa. “Caught, my Maiden.” And perfectly placed too, considering their blankets were only a couple trees away. 

Willa’s chest rose and fell as she took deep breaths but let herself slump and relax back against Saundra’s broad chest. “So it seems. Whatever will you do to me now, my Horned God?”

A low hum emanated from Saundra’s throat and she dipped to nip at Willa’s throat a little sharply. “I have so many ideas, my Maiden. My dove.” Her hand slipped from Willa’s waist to her breast and kneaded it as she lead them over to their supplies. “But mostly, I’m going to slide into you, stretch you and mark you as mine deep inside.” 

Arching into Saundra’s touch, Willa moaned and rocked her ass back against Sandra. “Please.” 

Saundra groaned, rocking against Willa in return for the moment. “Love how you already start to beg.” Shifting, she pushed Willa’s back against one of the trees, padding it with a hint of magic so it won’t scratch too badly. “Right here.” 

With a little hop, Willa’s legs settled around Saundra’s waist and she arched in anticipation. “You’re teasing too much, Sunflower…” 

One hand settled under Willa, helping to support her, as the other tugged the gauzy fabring from around Saundra’s waist and jerked it off. Now bare, she gripped the new manhood between her legs and guided it against Willa’s already drenched folds. Both groaned at the teasing. “Could tease you more,” Saundra panted. There’s no teasing though, impatience too high after the chase. With a shift of her hips, Saundra sinks deep into Willa. “Oh… Fuck…” 

Back arching a little more, Willa’s body takes Saundra with a cry. “Saundra!” Barely before she’s fully inside, Willa’s hips rock to try and start a new pace. “Please!” 

Saundra’s not sure she’s ever felt anything like this, and now she knows why men comment about tightness. It’s like a vice around her borrowed manhood, but she moved with Willa and started a fast pace as both groaned. “Willa… goddess…. never… felt anything like this before…” 

“Better… than me wrapped… around your fingers?” Willa teased breathlessly. Her nails caught Saundra’s back and raised welts as she took everything Saundra gave her and begged for more with her body. 

Shifting, Saundra pushed a little faster into Willa. “Y… yes… so much more, Dove…” It takes a lot of concentration, but she pushes the pleasure out and over Willa with her magic, sharing the feeling. 

Willa cried out sharply, body locking around Saundra as she went from needing more to on the edge of her pleasure. “Saundra! Oh… fuck!” 

The chuckle Saundra gives is barely there and breathy as she claims Willa’s mouth, all those sounds. “Wanna… feel you… cum for me…” Saundra thrusted up just a little more, a little harder, and that was all it took. 

Willa’s back bowed and her nails dug deeper into Saundra’s back as her body squeezed and milked the cock inside her, screaming into the kiss as she did what Saundra had asked of her. She came. And she came hard. 

Everything was too fast, and yet just perfect. Saundra jerked one last time into Willa and cried out sharply as she felt herself spill deep into Willa, following all that pleasure with her own. There’s black on the edges of her vision when her head dipped and rested against Willa’s shoulder, hot breath panted against skin and weight keeping Willa pinned to the tree. “Dove…” 

Breasts crushed to Saundra’s broad chest, Willa’s breaths came in panted bursts as she tried to come down from all the pleasure. Though her nails stay gripped in Saundra’s shoulders for the moment. “Y.. ou are so good…” 

Chuckling breathlessly, Saundra shifted them away from the tree. She was grateful for the muscle on this body because it let her carry Willa easily, if a little wobble on her legs, to the blankets. It’s only once she starts to lower Willa down that Saundra will slip from that tight body in favor of curling up beside Willa. “So are you…” Now that they’re down, Saundra was glad she could let her body go boneless as her arm slid around Willa to hug her close. “Just don’t assume we’re done, my love.” 

Willa turned, rolling over to burrow her face against Saundra’s chest. “Not done, just need… to catch my breath. I have many things more I would like to try with this body.” There’s a wicked gleam in Willa’s eyes when they turned up to Saundra, already planning the next round in her head. 

With a dip of her head, Saundra caught Willa in a deep kiss. “Anything you like. We have until sun up before I’m all soft and curvy again.” Fingers light, Saundra untied the mask from around Willa’s head and slipped it off her. “As many times as you can stand it, my dove.” 

An equally light touch is used to untie Saundra’s mask as Willa smiled. “As many times as I can get you hard again, Sunflower,” she teased. That wickedness settled into her voice and one hand slipped between them to grip Saundra. 

Groaning, Saundra’s hips bucked into the touch. “It shall be a long night… and a longer morning,” Saundra murmured as she kissed Willa again and rolled so Willa settled above her. “I like long nights, and longer mornings.”


End file.
